


Dreams and Illusions

by musesmistress



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 09:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesmistress/pseuds/musesmistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard blinked, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Four beautiful girls were standing in front on him on the trail to the forest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams and Illusions

Richard blinked, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Four beautiful girls were standing in front on him on the trail to the forest. The oldest was around eight years old and held on to the youngest, just over a year and hardly on her feet. On the other side of the oldest was a five year old who was attempting to button up her three year old sisters coat, but the toddler wouldn't hold still for her.

"Dad?" the oldest said. "Are you okay?" He watched her for a moment, taking in her blue eyes and long brown hair that vanished under her coat except for a few strands that fell down her front.

"Where's your mother?" Richard asked.

"Back at the palace," the old said, pointing over his shoulder. Richard turned to find himself outside the gates of Aydindril. "She can't travel until the baby's born, remember?" Richard turned quickly back to her.

To say he was shocked was an understatement. The last thing he remembered was setting up camp on the edge of the wilds forest on their way to Hartland. He'd curled up against Kahlan's back wrapping her in his arms against the cold. Now he was standing outside Aydindril with 4 daughters while Kahlan carried a fifth.

"We're going to Masilan, so we can learn their culture." The five year old said screwing up her face at the thought of the long walk. "You said it was a long walk, over half a day."

"You need to get used to long walks." The oldest reminded her sister. "We're ready to go when you are," she said to Richard.

"Do you know the way?" Richard asked, he wasn't completely sure he knew.

"Of course they do," Cara said, appearing out of nowhere and grabbing the three year old and throwing her over her shoulder. The girl let out a squeal and started laughing as she squirmed in an attempt to get up. "You've been teaching them for a month."

Richard watched her for a moment, walking just ahead of the other three girls before he turned back to look up at the Confessors Palace in Aydindril. When he turned back to the trail it had changed and the girls had vanished. He was back in the middle of the forest near the wilds. He was standing in the middle of the camp, the fire on his right had nearly burned out, Zedd was snoring on the other side of it. In front of him, curled up on the sleeping mat was Kahlan, undisturbed by his movement. He turned and saw Cara sitting on a log not too far away with her back to him.

"Strange dream," he breathed and settled back down with Kahlan.

"What was?" Kahlan asked.

"We had four beautiful daughters between eight and one, I was taking them on a trip. You were stuck at the Confessors Palace pregnant with our fifth."

"Hmm," Kahlan hummed, settling back to sleep. "Hope you remember that dream in eight years then," she sighed as she pressed herself against his chest. "The first ones already on its way." She was asleep before he could take in what she'd said.


End file.
